1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments are related to a nonvolatile semiconductor device including a floating gate, a method of manufacturing the same and associated systems. More particularly, embodiments are related to a nonvolatile semiconductor device including a thin floating gate, a method of manufacturing the same and associated systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Important features for a nonvolatile memory include low cost, high integration density, low power consumption, long retention times, and high speed. One type of nonvolatile memory device is a flash memory, which may be inexpensive and consume little power, but also may be slow and have poor retention. Further, integration of current flash memories may be restricted due to a limit on how small a cell structure thereof may be realized. In particular, as floating gate of the cell structure is shrunk, floating gate interference may increase, decreasing the coupling ratio.